In the medical field, patients can suffer from acute, chronic, and/or traumatic injuries to the upper and lower extremities. In such circumstances, it is often desirable to stabilize and reconstruct the bones of the afflicted area. To that end, systems have been developed to help stabilize and reconstruct injured bones. One type of system employed in the past is an external fixation system.
All bone injuries are not the same. As a result, the best mode of treatment for a bone injury can vary significantly depending on the size of the person, size of the injured bone, and type of bone injury. Specifically, it is often times desirable to have an external fixation device that is capable of accommodating a wide variety of pin placements. However, it is simultaneously desirable to have a relatively simple system that can be readily taught to practitioners in the field. Further, it is also necessary to have a stable system that effectively treats the bone injury. Finally, it is desirable to have a cost effective system. It is therefore desirable to have an external fixation device that allows for versatile pin placement, is relatively simple, stable, and cost effective.